


The Simple Things in Life

by Fand0m_Trash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I love them so much, Keith and Lance have a wonderful little family, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Married Life, Not Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Voltron: Legendary Defender, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), The show itself isn't mentioned much at all, it's cute i promise, just a heads up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0m_Trash/pseuds/Fand0m_Trash
Summary: Keith smiled. Yes, it was the simple things in life that kept him going. Simple as in kicking his husband out of bed for the sake of sleep. Sleep... Sleep would be nice… In the other room, Sophie had finally quieted down thanks to Lance. He was singing some lullaby Keith didn’t recognize, in a soft voice. Slowly, Keith allowed his eyelids to drop and sleep took over- briefly.Or:After Voltron came back to Earth, Keith and Lance started a life together in New York. This is their story. (Summaries are not my strong suit, but please give this a read! It's really sweet!)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 14





	The Simple Things in Life

Keith enjoyed the simple things in life. He enjoyed cuddles on the couch with his husband and daughter. He enjoyed watching Lance dance in the kitchen when they were supposed to do dishes. He enjoyed going to the grocery store as a family and fighting over the cereal brand. In fact, since Voltron’s return to Earth, all of his favorite things were with Lance. Well, Lance and their daughter Sophie. 

If there was one thing Keith detested in his perfect life, it was waking up at one in the morning to comfort their daughter. It wasn’t that Keith didn’t want to make his little angel happy, that wasn’t it  _ at all _ ... if it weren’t for the fact that he hadn’t gotten a real night's sleep in the two months since they adopted her. And it had been  _ quite  _ a sleepless two months. As if on cue, the baby’s cries shattered the peace and quiet of their apartment. 

“Mmmmmm Keith…” Lance kicked him lightly. 

“I don’t see why  _ I’m _ always the one with her in the morning…” 

“ _ Because _ I have to work tomorrow. You don't.” 

“Lance. It’s Sunday. You don’t have work.” Keith countered, just wanting sleep for once. 

“Uggggg fine… just for today though…” Lance slurred and rolled out of their bed. 

Keith smiled. Yes, it was the simple things in life that kept him going. Simple as in kicking his husband out of bed for the sake of sleep.  _ Sleep.  _ Sleep would be nice… In the other room, Sophie had finally quieted down thanks to Lance. He was singing some lullaby Keith didn’t recognize, in a soft voice. Slowly, Keith allowed his eyelids to drop and sleep took over- briefly. 

“Pssst.  _ Pssst, Keith. _ ” Lance crawled into their bed, carrying Sophie in his arms. 

“Wha…?” He rolled over to find his husband and sleeping daughter pressed next to him. 

“Soph fell asleep and I couldn’t put her down sooo…” Lance beamed down at her. “I thought she could sleep in here with us?” Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Fine. But just for tonight…” He already had begun to nod off. He leaned into Lance who was still holding their sleeping daughter. It really  _ was _ the simple things that kept him going, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and fell asleep for the night. 

======================================================================== 

Keith woke up to the smell of pancakes wafting in from the kitchen. He glanced at the clock across the room and smiled. They had let him sleep until ten that morning, without any interruptions. Rolling out of bed, he crept into their kitchen and snuck behind Lance, who held their daughter in the crook of his arm. Carefully, he stood on his tiptoes. 

“Thanks for letting me sleep, babe…” Keith hugged him from behind, causing the taller of the two to jump. Sophie squealed in delight and grabbed at his hair. He gently took her from his cooking husband, swaying her gently as Lance scoffed.

“Keeeeeeith, you scared the crackers out of me!” Lance kissed his forehead and pulled him in closer. 

“That was the point silly.” Keith reached around him with his free hand and stole a sip of Lance's coffee. “Ew. You always put sugar in your coffee.” Lance snorted. 

“Yes, yes I do. Just like the rest of the sane world.” Keith rolled his eyes and looked down at Sophie. 

“Your Papa's crazy… Isn’t he Sophie? He’s just a crazy, silly man…” He paused to blow a raspberry on her chubby little cheek, which caused her to squeal and laugh hysterically. Lance huffed in response and tickled her side. 

“I’m not crazy! Your Daddy doesn't know what he’s talking about…” Sophie laughed even harder and started squirming in Keith's arms. Lance stepped forward and scooped both of them up in a hug. “You two. I love you more than anything in the universe.” 

“More than the  _ whole _ universe… and back.” Keith agreed. The family stayed in the hug for a few more seconds, before Sophie started coughing. Lance turned back to the stove in a panic as the smell of burnt pancakes filled the apartment. 

“Oh cheese, I forgot we had pancakes cooking!” He waved the smoke away and cursed in Spanish. Keith touched his arm lightly, holding back his laughter.

“You know… Chick-Fil-A has a take out app now if you want to try that? I loved your effort though.” Keith looked up at his husband and kissed him slowly on the lips. 

“‘You… are such a lifesaver. I love you so flipping much.” Lance replied, censoring himself for the small 18-month baby situated comfortably between the husbands in Keith's arms. 

At the end of the day, it really was simple moments like this-burnt pancakes in the late-morning light of their small apartment’s kitchen, hugged close to his husband and daughter- that Keith was living for. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, thank you so much for reading! What did you think? Lemme know in the comments, they keep me motivated you know ;) 
> 
> I'm really excited to write this story, and I already have some future chapters in the works right now, however, please let me know in the comments if you have anything you want to see happen here! I am so totally open to new ideas, and again I love love LOVE reading them! Anyway, I might drop chapter two tonight if I can manage to finish it on time so look out for that too! 
> 
> I'm writing this story now because right now more than ever I feel like we all need some happy things to get us through. Don't expect any angst or complicated feelings in this fic... Keith and Lance love each other very much, and that's really the extent of the story! I hope this brightens someone's day, and I plan on updating soon! Thanks, and love you all!


End file.
